Narnia: The Chaos Curse
by Sunamer
Summary: During the war with Chaos, Lita is thrown from present day Tokyo, into the world of Narnia.


Narnia: The Chaos Curse

By: P.Woods

(formally ifiwalkthesun)

Author Note: This is going to be the only chapter that I write the Copyright crap. I don't own Narnia, and I don't own Sailor Moon.

Also Note: Lita is going to be the main character in this story, as well as Peter. So a Peter/Lita J I will also have different points of view for the character's so that way I could keep them in the story, so no one is left out. Some events of the Narnia story will be changing. I want to many different parts, while still having an air of sailor moon in it.

To My Other Readers: I will be updating my other stories soon, but it's most likely going to be by the 29th of this month. Cross your fingers. 

_Character Ages: Lita 17, Peter 18, Susan 17, Edward 15, Lucy 12_

**Lita POV 2008 Tokyo Electric Tower:**

I have been running for I don't know how long. We have been fighting for weeks. Chaos' army was stronger than the scouts or I realized. She was bringing back all of our worst enemies back from the grave. Beryl; Wise Man; The heart snatchers; everyone it's so difficult. I just can't wait till this war is over and we can go home and enjoy our lives.

"Lita, hurry we need to get into the east side of the tower." Rei screamed as we keep running towards the electric tower.

When we got there we could see Serena up at the top, along with Amara and Michelle. It seems that the other scouts haven't shown up yet, or something has happened to them.

"Please god, don't let them be dead." I said while running up the steps of the tower.

As Rei and I got closer to the top, we heard nothing but screams. There was nothing for us to do. Our scouts, our friends were dying. Suddenly the ground below us started to crumble, Rei was the first to just over to the other side and make it to safety, but as I jumped my skirt was snagged onto a steel rod.

"Lita, hold out your hand. You have to reach for me." Rei screamed.

I kept trying to reach but it was no anvil. I wasn't going to make it. As I tried once again to reach her, the top of the tower blew up. And the last thing I remember was the flames above my head as I fell to toward the ground.

And right before I hit, the darkness took over.

**Lucy's POV 1940 Professor Kirk's Estate**

My siblings and I have been at the professor's for over a week, and have been enjoying having a little freedom to explore the massive house. I know that I've gotten lost quite a few times, it seems like we've been here for ages. But I guess it's the longing we all feel for home.

We had been sitting in one of the rooms, playing a game where we figure out the meanings to words, from the dictionary.

"Gastrovascular." Come on, Peter. Gastrovascular." Susan said.

"Is it Latin?"

"Yes." Susan just looked at him wait for an answer.

"Is it Latin for 'worst game ever invented'?" Susan gave Edmund a glare and slammed the dictionary shut.

"Well, we can always play hide and go seek!" I said.

"But we're already having so much fun." Peter said sarcastically.

"Oh, please! Pretty please? Come one Peter, just one game" I tried to convince him.

Peter gives us all a cheeky grin and then, "1, 2, 3, 4..."

"What is he doing?!" Edmund says as he realized what Peter was doing.

And a second later, Peter started to count that's when we realized that he was it. I was so excited that I needed to find a play to hide. But, were was I going to do that in this house. It's so hard to find a place without messing with the Professor's priceless things.

"...5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11..." Peter just continued to count as we all ran.

I tried to hide with Edmund, but as usual he pushed me aside and told me that the curtains were his hiding place.

I keep on going down the hall, still I came across a room. At first I was afraid to go in, but as Peter's counting got louder, "...75, 76, 77, 78, 79, 80, 81, 82, 83, 84, 85, 86, 87, 88, 89, 90, 91, 92..." I realized I had no other choice. I slipped in quietly and looked around.

The only thing in the room was a giant wardrobe. So I went and hid myself in the wardrobe, leaving the door open of course. But as I stepped back I ended up in a snowy wood. I can't believe what I'm seeing. The beautiful snow makes me stare in awe. All I wanted to do was explore the woods in the wardrobe. Of course I checked to make sure I could get back out through the wardrobe. After a few minutes of walking around I start to hear hoofbeats. Then all of a sudden a creature steps out and screams when he see's me, me being a little girl I do the same, after that I don't know what happens, for I blacked out.

_**Flames are for fires and this was a challenge from a friend of mine nari the halfling. Keep your houses warm and make sure the flames stay in the fire place.**_


End file.
